


Every Word A Caress

by ereshai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco uses his words to orgasmic effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Word A Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hit for HD_Cliche. I don't often attempt Explicit content and I'm not sure why I've done so now.

Draco knelt between Harry’s spread legs and lightly scraped his fingernails down the length of Harry’s back. Harry shuddered and lifted his head, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at him.

“That tickles.” He put his head back down on his folded arms and waited for Draco to continue.

“So sorry,” Draco drawled. He did it again, pressing harder and leaving eight trails of reddened skin in his wake. Harry groaned. “I saw him looking at you.”

“Who?” Harry said absently, his voice muffled.

“In the club. The man in the light blue shirt. Brown hair. Pretty. He was looking at you.” Draco smacked Harry’s arse cheek with a sharp _crack_.

“And?” Harry didn’t sound particularly worried.

“ _And_ I saw you looking at him.”

“I look at people all the time. Multiple times every day, in fact.”

Draco summoned the lube and nudged at Harry’s legs until Harry got his knees under him, lifting his arse in the air. When Draco did nothing, Harry wiggled his hips.

“Have you fallen asleep?”

“You don’t usually go in for the sweet and innocent type.” Draco rubbed his slick fingers in the cleft of Harry’s arse, and then slowly pushed a finger inside him. “He looked positively virginal.”

Harry gasped and pushed back against Draco’s hand. “Wha…what are you on about?” he asked.

“The man from the club.” Draco pulled his finger almost all the way out and plunged it back in, twisting his hand as he did.

“Sod the man from the club,” Harry bit out between clenched teeth as Draco continued to thrust. “Another, Draco, give me another one.”

“You’d like that, would you?”

“I’ve just said-“

“What would he think, seeing you like this? Harry Potter with another man’s finger up his arse.”

“Draco, please…”

“Would he be shocked? Disgusted? Aroused?” Draco added another finger and Harry moaned with satisfaction. “Perhaps he’d want to join in?”

“Yes, yes. Harder, please,” Harry panted.

“What would we ask him to do while I’m fingering you open? A blowjob?” Draco thrust his fingers a little harder. “But no, I wouldn’t want you to come too soon.”

“For fuck’s sake, Draco.” Harry tried to set a faster pace; Draco gripped his hip with his free hand.

“Please do keep on if you’d like me to stop.” Harry stopped moving and Draco continued. “Perhaps you’d like to see him finger himself as I finger you?”

Harry shivered and remained silent.

“No, that would be rude. If we’re inviting him in, we should make him feel welcome, don’t you agree?” Draco leaned forward and scraped his nails down Harry’s back again. Harry gasped.

“How?”

“Hmm?” Draco asked absentmindedly as he moved to a more comfortable position.

“How should we make him feel welcome?”

Draco smiled. “You should finger him, obviously.” Harry began pushing back against his fingers again and this time Draco didn’t stop him. “If you think you won’t be too distracted.”

“No,” Harry gasped as Draco added a third finger. “Of course not,” he added a moment later. “That’s a - oh, harder - brilliant idea.”

“And when you’re both sufficiently prepared,” Draco said as he pulled his fingers out of Harry’s arse and spread lube on his aching cock, “we fuck.” He lined himself up and pushed his aching cock into Harry’s writhing body.  Once he was fully seated, he leaned forward, holding himself up with his grip on Harry’s wrists and pinning them to the mattress. He fucked Harry’s upturned arse with long, languid strokes, dragging moans from Harry’s throat that he tried to muffle in his pillow. Draco let go of one of Harry’s wrists and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his head up a little.

“None of that. I want to hear you.” He thrust hard, pulling another groan from Harry’s lips.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry gasped. “So good.”

Draco loosened his grip and Harry’s head dropped back onto the pillow. With Draco’s weight holding him down, he couldn’t do more than jerk his hips in short, abbreviated thrusts. Draco stopped suddenly.

“What was I thinking? You can’t fuck someone like this.” He ignored Harry’s wordless protest and pulled out. He sat back on his heels. “Come and sit on my lap.”

Harry got shakily to his hands and knees and started to turn towards him.

“No, facing the other way.” Draco shook his head in mock condescension.

It took a few moments to arrange themselves comfortably, and then Harry was lowering himself onto Draco’s cock again. Draco grabbed his hips and held him tight, thrusting into him with short, sharp movements.

“Much better, yes?” he asked breathlessly. Harry moaned and nodded. “Now just think of that pretty young man working himself onto your cock. Spreading open around you while you’re spread out on mine.”

Harry reached down and started to stroke his cock. Draco grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together, then wrapped their arms across Harry’s chest.

“You can’t touch yourself while he’s fucking himself on your cock.” Draco licked his neck and then set his teeth where Harry’s neck and shoulder met, biting down hard enough for Harry to feel it without breaking skin.

“Draco, Draco,” Harry moaned as he tossed his head back and forth.

“I want to feel you come on my cock, Harry.” Draco thrust harder, his thighs burning with the strain of their position.

“Draco,” Harry panted. He turned his head to look at Draco and Draco kissed him tenderly.

“Draco,” Harry said again. “He- he had a- boyfriend.” His words ended on a groan.

It took Draco a few moments to understand what Harry was saying. “Then you’ll just have to suck his cock while you’re fucking his boyfriend, I suppose. It’s only fair.”

Harry threw his head back and came with a shout. Draco came soon after and they sat slumped together, breathing heavily.

“I want to lay down,” Harry said faintly.

They separated and flopped down next to each other, Draco on his back and Harry on his stomach. As tired as he was, though, Draco couldn’t just drift off to sleep as easily as Harry.

“Is that something you want?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Harry murmured.

“Other men in our bed with us. Do you want that?”

“No, not really. It’s a nice fantasy, but I’m not interested in trying it for real.”

“Good,” Draco said. “I don’t share.”

“Me either.” Harry leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Draco’s shoulder. “Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche/prompt used: coming without being touched/prompt #17: Harry or Draco talks the other into orgasm.


End file.
